


The wedding singer

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Not beta read - We die like the mortals we are, Singer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Magnus can't believe it. He is booked for a wedding and the groom seems to hit on him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 28
Kudos: 209





	The wedding singer

Magnus swears under his breath. Damn tyre!

He gives himself a once over in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. He looks okay, not as if he struggled to change the stupid flat tyre on the way to a gig that was already more stressful beforehand than the fee is worth it.

This day was tightly clocked with two wedding ceremonies earlier, but he needs the money. The wedding season pays for his whole year. He must accept every gig he can get.

The newlyweds already had their opening dance. Luckily that was always meant to be sung by Cat.

He takes a deep breath and walks over to the wedding hall. He slips onto the stage and plugs in his microphone. He flashes the band members a smile and starts the backings to Cat's current song, his part of the arrangement is easy enough to sing without warming up his voice properly.

The set is finished after only three more songs and they play canned music for a few minutes.

Cat pulls him to the side. "Are you okay?"

Magnus nods. "Yes, my dear. A pity that I missed your performance of the wedding dance song. It doesn't happen often that the couple chooses an up-tempo song. Would have loved to see them dance."

"Oh, they were great. The lady can shake her tail feather, just look at her!"

Magnus scans the dance floor for the bride. He finds the redhead rock it up to 'Shut Up and Dance'. She's radiantly beautiful as most brides are, but who really takes his breath away is her husband who seems very motivated to play out the lyrics, singing along and swirling her around in perfection.

The man is tall, dark, and oh so handsome. His cheeks are reddened from dancing, his smile wide. He pulls her close at the musical bridge, she snuggles up to him and speaks something into his ear, making him throw his head back in laughter.

Magnus needs to look away before he is caught staring. Lucky for him he needs to work now and Cat and he belt out 'Can't stop the feeling' together.

He loves his job. Getting paid for what you love most in the world is a blessing and it never gets old. Magnus has always been a limelight hog. He lives for the listeners' reactions and this party truly knows how to rock. The guests sing along, dance their hearts out. It's fun on and off stage.

Now and then Magnus catches a glimpse of the groom, dancing with a petite black-haired woman or a blond man. The men lost their jackets a while ago and Magnus must fight hard to not ogle the groom in his sweat-soaked shirt.

He never felt this instant attraction to someone. If he were a romantic he'd likely call it love at first sight. But that's just a myth. And the man is taken anyway.

The groom is still on the dancefloor while the bride relaxes at the friends' table. That makes the evening so much harder for Magnus. The other man drifts further and further to the side the stage is situated and Magnus gets a better look at those hazel eyes that seem to try to catch his gaze.

Finally Magnus gives in and looks at him directly, flashing him a warm smile. The other man grins and gives him a wink, dancing even closer to the stage with obvious intent.

_What the hell?!_

Magnus isn't proud, but he can't pull his gaze from the groom. The man dances like he never did anything else in his life. He's sexy and for a long, lewd moment Magnus wonders how this body would feel pressed to his own.

He shakes himself out of the thought, happy that the next song is Cat's solo. He sings the backing vocals to 'I wanna dance with somebody', one of his favourites. But he nearly drops his microphone when he realises that the dark-haired man is singing along, his gaze fixed on _him_.

_Could someone please tell the groom that he shouldn't oggle the wedding singer?_

Cat bumps her elbow into his side. _Oh, shit._ He motions her that he needs a break and gets off the stage.

He walks straight to the open bar. If he wants to survive this night, he needs a whisky. The bartender chuckles when she gives him the drink.

"Rough gig?" she asks.

"You don't know the half of it," he says, rolling his eyes. "I think the groom is hitting on me."

"That guy?" she asks doubtfully. "I don't think he is bi. And he's totally smitten with his wife. Sorry, but I think you're wrong, dude."

Magnus nods but doesn't really believe her.

He feels a presence next to him and when he turns his head it's the groom.

_Of course._

"Hey, Maia, could I have the same as him?" the tall man asks and Magnus suppresses an eye-roll. This is his client after all.

"You're great," the man says, taking a sip of his whisky, slightly wincing at the burn.

Magnus can't help but chuckle. "Why thank you. It's a great crowd. Not all wedding parties are that much fun."

"I can only agree. Clary and Jace did a great job putting it together."

"Never heard of those two. For which wedding planner are they working?"

The dark man laughs, full chest and belly, and the sound does things to Magnus' insides.

"They aren't wedding planners. They are the bride and groom."

_Oh._

_Oh!!!_

"I thought ...," Magnus starts.

"You thought what?"

Magnus shakes his head, too embarrassed to voice the misunderstanding.

The not-groom looks at him in amusement. Magnus' eyes fall down to his lips that curl up into the most beautiful smile.

Magnus wets his lips, chuckles, and shakes his head.

The other man offers his hand. "My name is Alec and I'm the groom's brother."

"Umm ... My name is Magnus and I thought you _were_ the groom."

Alec throws his head back in laughter. He raises one eyebrow and leans into Magnus' space. "Well, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

Magnus can't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always curious about what you think. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
